Vehicle passenger compartments may be equipped with floor trays or mats that fit into foot wells and serve to protect underlying flooring, e.g., carpeting from exposure to liquids, dirt, debris and other elements that are tracked into the vehicle by passengers. Vehicle foot wells in both the front and rear seating areas are three-dimensional concave areas having complex curved shapes. Vehicle floor trays may include fitted sidewall portions to provide protective covering to the foot wells. Known three-dimensional floor trays may be molded from polymers having sufficient stiffness to retain the molded shape. Known floor mat systems may include an individual floor tray for each foot well in the front seating area and only provide a single-piece continuous floor tray that covers foot wells for both rear seats and an intervening tunnel area.